


Heartbeat

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heart Transplant, I cried writing this, M/M, S4 coma theory, seriously all the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: Many thanks to sagestreet on tumblr for providing the heartbreak that lead to this. The link to the original post is here.https://monikakrasnorada.tumblr.com/post/166764649527/was-sherlock-put-on-some-sort-of-heart-assist





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to sagestreet on tumblr for providing the heartbreak that lead to this. The link to the original post is here. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://monikakrasnorada.tumblr.com/post/166764649527/was-sherlock-put-on-some-sort-of-heart-assist

Heartbeat. A strong steady rhythm of life that endures. 

Sherlock listens to the one in his chest as it beats against his ribs. He counts them, but looses track after a few moments. Johns leg is warm under his cheek and a comforting hand is loosely placed on his shoulder. Unflappable John. Forever the soldier. 

Sherlock is glad to have that rock he can rely on. When his world crumbles around him, John is still there. Mycroft gave him that gift. A life lived in love. Seemingly a long one according to the physicians, as long as he took it easy. Retirement would be bearable with John next to him. 

It had taken a week to find the letter. And with its discovery, a fresh wave of grief followed. Grief that now, kept him awake into the early morning hours. 

Steady heartbeats. Mycroft’s stolen heartbeats. He should have been here to have them, but he chose not to. Chose to give them away. He said as much in his farewell letter. He had been deteriorating anyway, and was a perfect match for a donor. There was no decision to be made.

Mycroft told him to live out his life with John. To ‘love him with all of my heart. Because if you could have, you would have continued loving him with all of yours.’

A fresh wave of tears soaked into the soft denim covering John’s leg. “I miss him so much, John.” 

The resting hand softly caressed his shoulder. “I know. Time can heal all wounds. He’s always right there with you. All you have to do is listen.”

Heartbeats. Steady rhythm. Life goes on.


End file.
